pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Adding audio
I have been taking the audio from Pikmin for my own amusement, but I thought that maybe we could add audio files to this wiki. However, I've never seen something like this on Wikipedia, and I remember reading that wikis only support .ogg files. Am I correct with that assumtion, and would adding these files be helpful? If so, it's possible for me to add pretty much every music in the games; it'll take a while, but I love the music that much that I would complete this project.--Prezintenden(babble) :I suppose it's possible, but might be copyright infringement if it's recorded straight from the game. We would at the very least need a copyright notice thing. But it would take ages to record all the music, as it changes when you're, for example, near beasts, controlling Olimar/Louie/President, near Burgeoning Spiderworts, etc. Also, how are you recording it? Doing so off the air might be bad quality. It's a shame the music is so quiet, which means most people don't realise how great it is (I've turned music to full and sound effects down in the options). I admit, It's a long process. I place the computer beside the TV, link the headphone output to the microphone, crank up the volume and start to walk around doing differen't stuff and (not always, but sometimes) switching captains. Of course, I completely turned off the effects. Still, the quality isn't perfect, but I'd give it a 8/10 (two of them are awful, though; I'll do them again). i'll do alot of testing first, and considering the copyright: we're not charging any money, so I think if anybody didn't like this, they would have warn us first, then we could remove it. I''m not into laws, so I'm pretty much just gessing all of this.--Prezintenden(babble) What program do you use to capture the audio - I'm just interested. If I were to do this myself, I'd record to DVD and extract the audio, which is quite simple. :Uh, I just use the standard audio recorder that comes with windows Vista. Unlike the one from XP, it lets you record for as long as you want. If I want to record a song from the internet, I connect the headphone and microphone from the computer. Kind of primitive, but works perfectly.--Prezintenden(babble) I'm sure you could just set the input for the program to 'stereo mix' instead of doing that...but ok. I did research, and it seems the only output is WMA - which could be a problem if it is necessary to convert to OGG, as free audio converters/editors don't generally support WMA due to copyright issues as it technically belongs to Windows. At least, Audacity doesn't, and that's what I use for everything audio. To record, I'd recommend Audacity over that, as it's free, can edit the audio, and save in OGG or MP3. Now, you could try a test to see what filetypes the wiki will actually accept before converting them all to OGG only to find that MP3 would have sufficed. Also, what sort of page were you thinking of having? What would make it encyclopedic and not a load of music files? I'm all for this, (man you guys are editing machines!), anyway, to keep the music files encyclopedic, you could put them with a corresponding creature. For example, put a Gatling Groink's explosion sound effect on the Gatling Groink page near its image.P.S. I'm sorry that I haven't been on lately, but I've been doing a lot of stuff at home, and the school work has been killer recently. 11:38, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :I think Prezintenden's recording music rather than sound effects; I don't know how much use they'd be. Maybe have it with, for example, where Breadbugs having different music is mentioned on their page, or Waterwraith the same. I'll just copy my sandbox comments here in case you missed them: :First, I uploaded a new version of the file to make it smaller: I removed one of the audio tracks to make it mono, as they're both the same. :Okay, after much research I've come to the conclusion that we could either ask for an extension to be installed (example, example), or have something like: :http://www.blish.com/images/Audio_wBG.png Glutton's Kitchen, final sublevel :More research: the first extension example I gave is the one used on Wikipedia. I will ask on Wikia about having extensions installed. :Oh, and I think clips that long are less likely to be legal. Short clips (15 or so seconds) used as extracts are probably better, at least according to Wikipedia: This is a sample from a copyrighted audio recording. It is believed that the use of this work qualifies as fair use under United States copyright law when used on the English-language Wikipedia, hosted on servers in the United States by the non-profit Wikimedia Foundation, where: #''The sample is being used for commentary on the recording in question. #''It contributes significantly to the encyclopedia articles it is used in (listed under the heading "File links" below) in a way that cannot be duplicated by other forms of media. #''The sample is short in relation to the duration of the recorded track and is of an inferior quality to the original recording. #''No other samples from the same track are used in Wikipedia. #''There is no adequate free alternative available. ''A more detailed fair use rationale may be provided by the user who uploaded this recording. Any other uses of this recording, on Wikipedia or elsewhere, may be copyright infringement. If you are the copyright holder of this recording and you feel that its use here does not fall under "fair use" please see Wikipedia:Copyright problems for information on how to proceed. ''To the uploader: please add a detailed fair use rationale as described on Wikipedia:Image description page, as well as the source of the work and copyright information. : :'Kay, that just got a lot more complicated than I thought. But 10-25 or so seconds should be enough. Also, I never intended to put them all on one page; what use would that be? :Yeah, I use Wavepad. It can convert to all file types I know of, even though it's a test version. And no, I don't plan to record effects until I've completed the music. :And Greenpickle, could you explain to me what exactly you did here? http://www.blish.com/images/Audio_wBG.png Glutton's Kitchen, final sublevel-- Where did I suggest putting them all on one page? There, I just put an external image (which we would upload, of course) and then the link to the media file. Ah, I was using the sound effects as an example of how sound files could be implemented to improve the quality of articles, I wasn't sure if you were doing music or sfx. any way. 01:03, 12 December 2007 (UTC) :Also, what sort of page were you thinking of having? What would make it encyclopedic and not a load of music files? ::Seems I misunderstood you, but that "page" is a bit confusing to me. And, Me just in: That was my plan from the beginning. I'll see if I have the nerve to record only the sounds. You'd have to admit, though: the sound of a Pikmin gurgling to its death just isn't quite as nice as the melody from the Wistful Wild.-- Really? For some reason, my computer does not like .ogg files, is there a special program you need to listen to them? 21:02, 12 December 2007 (UTC) :Alright, drowning Pikmin do have certain pleasurable rhythm. :Äh, standard windows media can not play Ogg Vorbis files (don't ask me about macs). You might be able to download an add-on for the media player, but the easiest way would be to download an audio editor which can play all files.-- Alright, thanks for that. 11:29, 14 December 2007 (UTC) For me, ffdshow (a codec/filter pack) allows OGG files to be played. Otherwise, Haali media splitter allows them to be played, or Media Player Classic (a far better player than WMP) or VLC player (requires install, larger filesize than MPC) can play them anyway. :Please test it here. If it seems ok, we can install it on this wiki. Angela (talk) 01:37, 7 January 2008 (UTC) ::PLease test again. We think the problems with the java player are now fixed. Angela (talk) 04:01, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :::You realise it's been installed!? Yay. ::::I was just coming to tell you that! You beat me to it. :) Angela (talk) 07:14, 23 January 2008 (UTC) How do you add audio- wait, I don't have a microphone. And where's what installed?Pikdude 12:29, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :Whew. Now I just have to get the quality right, but most files should be rather enjoyable. Oh, and Pikdude, this is the music that is played in the game, just in case you were thinking about chats or so.-- You need a microphone to record then put here audio files, right? And are there any more audio files? If so, please give me a link.Pikdude 23:34, 23 January 2008 (UTC) I hook up my TV with the computer via audio cable. I'd love to simply connect the audio plug from the Gamecube with the microphone input, but it I can't find a required converter, should that type even exist. At the moment we only have two, but I have a great portion ready to upload. I can't give you a link where all files are listed, but we'll see if we need one.-- Where is the other one?Pikdude 23:21, 24 January 2008 (UTC) :Your kinda stubborn about this, hm? Well, I uploaded new ones, and since you are so intersted, here they are: Wistful Wild, Perplexing Pool, Hazard Training and White Flower Garden#Sublevel 2. You can also search them . Their picture is a speaker (a little ironic). ::There's a list that'll always have all OGGs at Category:Audio. That is, if we add the copyright notice. ---- Is that music found only in that Challenge Mode level? And we need to decide whether to place them on pages, since so many are the same, or just have a music page. Or maybe both? And I'll create an audio copyright thing, using what I copied above a while back. :Oh, not at all. All the cave music is usually repeated on some other level. I just don't have a single clue which ones those are, and I do not wish to guess. I remember the more notible and interesting ones, of course. I have the track of a few complete caves, but most have bad quality. Recording from my TV results in a awkward humming if not done right... It took me a few tries until I had it right. How I wish creating ISOs and ROMs would be simple and legal. :I disagree with the "one page" thing. Listing them all seems odd, and doesn't give you that real connection to the level that you have on the articles, where there are descriptions and images. If I look back, then there's this: :Also, what sort of page were you thinking of having? What would make it encyclopedic and not a load of music files? ::I never intended to put them all on one page; what use would that be? :Can I take that as an agreement?-- ::Yeah, okay. It makes sense. I just thought having it at Hazard Training and calling it the Hazard Training music might give the idea it's unique; maybe it would be better to have unique music (overground music and things like Titan Dweevil, Giant Breadbug, etc.) on appropriate pages, and have the many caves ones on Cave or spread over the cave articles. :::Yeah, like I said, I'll add ones that are noticed most. I don't really care if we have a separate page aswell, so you'll have to decide. It's not much work, but I don't see much sense... Yes, or no?-- ::::Yeah, we're fine without. Is there any point in explaining anywhere that music varies when enemies are nearby/when near Burgeoning Spiderworts/from Captain to Captain? :::::Huh, I don't really think so. I think it eneough just to give a feeling for the music. Long explanations seem odd to me.-- ::::::Okay.